Tremorton/Transcript
"TREMORTON" '' ''Tremorton, Ohio April 15, 2072 Exo Type SPECIALIST *Overdrive - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Riot Shield - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Stim - STATUS: ACTIVATED Transcript (Mitchell, Gideon, and the team gear up for their mission in Tremorton.) Gideon: Almost done. (To Mitchell) Are you done with that fly drone yet? Mitchell: Hold on, the sync is still off.... (The fly drone is active.) Mitchell: Ha. There! (Mitchell watches the fly drone in awe.) Mitchell: Wow. Pretty cool, right? Gideon: Try not to fall in love with the toy. It comes down to the soldier who uses them. (Talon radios Gideon.) Talon: Gideon. Gideon: Dr. Talon. How your mission going? Talon: Had to improvise against Locus and his goons, but we've found two pieces to our puzzle so far. Now we need 5 more. I'll be heading to Makarov's old castle outside Prague in 120. Gideon: Copy that. Good luck, kid. Mitchell: Well, I'm ready. Gideon: Try not to get us killed out there, Rookie. Mitchell: (Looking at the fly drone) Roger that. (5 hours later in Tremorton, the team tries to locate their target vehicle.) Skipper: (on comms) Gideon, report! Gideon: (looks at cam feed) No sign of Torchwick's vehicle, yet. (Looks closer at the feed) Wait. What? (Sees Torchwick's car zip by Gideon and Mitchell's vehicle) That's him!! (To Skipper) Skipper, Torchwick's car just rabbited the checkpoint! Proceeding to pursue! Skipper: Understood. Pursue, but do not engage! We need him alive!! Gideon: Step on it, Mitchell! (Mitchell and Gideon pursues Torchwick's car. Torchwick side swipes a bus. Torchwick speeds off, the bus blocks the road, and Mitchell steers into a side path along the road.) Gideon: Stay on him!! Mitchell: What the hell is he after?! Gideon: He's heading to the Multi-Universal Memorial Museum, near the..... Fuck me!! Mitchell: It's near the High School, isn't it?!! Gideon: (Comms) Skipper, inform the Principal of Tremorton High and TPD to lockdown the campus!! Skipper: (Comms) Copy that! (Mitchell and Gideon continue to attempt to stop Torchwick from reaching the museum. But they were too slow to stop him. Torch wick enters the museum, and Mitchell and Gideon chase after.) Gideon: After him!! (The duo enter the museum, only to have Torchwick's weapon aimed at them.) Torchwick: Well, if it isn't Jack Mitchell. Marine Corps, wasn't it? Wait, don't answer. Gideon: You do realize your in a living hell right now, Torchwick!! Torchwick: 'Must I remind you of the predicament you are in? '???: You won't have to. (Torchwick turns around to see Jenny Wakeman, a.k.a. XJ9, about to knock him out, and does so.) Jenny: Told ya. Gideon: XJ9, nice work in securing the package. Mitchell: I though you're supposed to be at campus. Gideon: She's M.O.D.A.B, Mitchell. Jenny: So was Will. Mitchell: Wait, you knew William Robert Irons? Jenny: Yeah. It was hard to hear that he died. He was M.O.D.A.B. as well. Mitchell: (looking at Torchwick) This bastard killed him. In order to save me. Gideon: What was Torchwick after? Jenny: (Pulls out a crystal) This came from Equestra. (Talon arrives with the 141.) Talon: And I'll be having that. (Jenny gives Talon the crystal.) Gideon: Dr. Talon. I thought you were in Prague. Talon: Pretty much got what I needed there. (Shows the crystal) This is the element of Magic. It was used by Twilight. I just need to... (A vision appears.) Talon: That's her!! But she looks weak. Mitchell: Wait. Are you sure this is now? Talon: Yes! This IS now! Gideon: Watch it, Mitchell! Celestia and Iroh taught everything he needed. Talon: She's in the Spirit World. Just two more pieces to complete this. Mitchell: Why can't you just go through the North or South portals? Gideon: Only those of spiritual rank can enter in our Military Status. The spirits are afraid that we might attack them in their home world. Talon not of rank yet. He'll need a guide to get him there. Talon: I need to head back to HQ. I'll see you guys later. (Talon and the 141 leaves. Mitchell, Gideon, and Jenny arrest Torchwick and brought him to Atlas HQ, where he's being interrogated by Ilona.) Ilona: Now Roman, we can do this the easy way... or the hard way. Torchwick: I'm not telling you anything! (Ilona slams Torchwick's head on the table.) Ilona: I guess it's the hard way. Talon: (Narration) Ilona: Ex-Spetsnaz and recent recruit to the Free Will. She's a trained sniper of the Russian Military. She can either be your best friend, or your worst nightmare. The choice is entirely on you. (Torchwick brings up Hades' location: Detroit.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Future Warfare Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book One Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Team Free Will Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Atlas Storyline Category:Talon Storyline